Czarodziejka z Wenus
Ten artykuł dotyczy postaci. Zobacz też odcinek anime pod tym tytułem. Czarodziejka z Wenus (jap. セーラーヴィーナス Sērā Vīnasu, ang. Sailor Venus) – bohaterka anime i mangi Czarodziejka z Księżyca stworzonej przez Naoko Takeuchi. Jest też jedną z Czarodziejek Wewnętrznego Układu Słonecznego. Jej prawdziwą tożsamością jest Minako Aino. Czarodziejka z Wenus jako piąta z wojowniczek dołączyła do Czarodziejki z Księżyca, chociaż jej niezwykłe umiejętności zostały przebudzone jako pierwsze. Czarodziejka z Wenus pracowała w pojedynkę przez wiele miesięcy jako Czarodziejka V, próbując oszukać Królestwo Ciemności (wtedy działające jako Agencja Dark), aby myśleli, że jest prawdziwą Księżniczką, podczas gdy jednocześnie sama jej poszukiwała. Ponieważ pierwotnie Czarodziejka z Księżyca nie istniała w Srebrnym Milenium, Czarodziejka z Wenus „prawdziwą” liderką Inner Senshi. Sama nazywa siebie Wojowniczką Miłości i Piękna (jap. 愛と美の戦士) i Wojowniczką Miłości (jap. 愛の戦士), pod opieką "Planety Piękna" (jap. 美の星). Postacie Według anime Sailor V była przez jakiś czas w Londynie. Pracowała razem z oficerem policji – Katariną. Jest ona jedną z niewielu osób, które znają prawdziwą tożsamość Miny. Podczas ciężkiej akcji Sailor V ledwo uszła z życiem. Już miała pokazać Katarinie, że nic jej nie jest, gdy zauważyła, że ta przytula się do Alana, którego Minako sama kochała. Mina pozwoliła im wierzyć, że zginęła, nie chcąc przerywać ich szczęścia, po czym postanowiła wrócić do Japonii. W 33 odcinku pojawia się ubrana jako Sailor Venus, ale w charakterystycznej masce Sailor V. Po uratowaniu wojowniczek przedstawia się jako Sailor Venus. Minako jest wojowniczką miłości i piękna Czarodziejką z Wenus. Wraz z Minako przybywa do Tokio kot Artemis, który spełnia tu podobną rolę jak Luna przy Sailor Moon – chroni ją i często służy radą. Walczyła sama (jako Sailor V), dopóki nie dołączyła do drużyny. Posługuje się mocą miłości i piękna. Jej ataki na tym poziomie to: Crescent Beam! oraz Crescent Beam Shower! (oba ataki błędnie przetłumaczono w polskiej wersji anime z lektorem). Przy przemianie wypowiada słowa Venus Power, Make Up!. W mandze była dowódcą wojowniczek na Księżycu, jej głównym zadaniem było chronić Księżniczkę Serenity. W anime jest przede wszystkim piątą obrończynią Kryształowego Tokio i to zadanie traktuje bardzo poważnie. Super Sailor Venus W anime jest to ostatnia transformacja Minako. Dostaje ją wraz z nową Venus Crystal Change Rod w odcinku 143. By się przemienić wypowiada słowa Venus Crystal Power, Make Up!. Otrzymuje również nowy atak – Venus Love and Beauty Shock!. Eternal Sailor Venus Pojawia się tylko w mandze, po pokonaniu przez Senshi Nehellenii. Zła Sailor Venus Wystąpiła tylko w mandze. Przymusowo dołączyła do Galaxii. "Sailor Moon" W odcinku 102 Minako użyła Disguise Pen Usagi, którego pożyczyła jej Luna, aby wyglądała jak Sailor Moon i odwróciła uwagę Kaolinite i daimona Cenicienta od Usagi, której Cosmic Heart Compact zabrała Kaolinite podczas wydarzeń z odcinka 101. Princess Sailor Venus :Zobacz: Princess Sailor Venus. Aktorki w musicalach W musicalach w jej rolę wcielały się: Nana Suzuki, Sakae Yamashita, Chizuru Soya, Kanatsu Nakaya, Akiko Miyazawa, Miyu Otani, Nao Inada, Yuki Nakamura, Ayumi Murata, Mizuki Watanabe, Momoko Shibuya, Erica, Shiori Sakata, Rimo Hasegawa. Miała jedną piosenkę image song: Traditional the Grace ~Ai no arashi~. Kostium :Zobacz w osobnym artykule: Sailor fuku/Sailor Venus. Moce Kwestie transformacji |-|Anime = * Venus Power, Make Up (Potęgo Wenus, Przemień Mnie!) * Venus Star Power, Make Up (Gwiezdna Potęgo Wenus, Przemień Mnie!) * Venus Crystal Power, Make Up (Kryształowa Potęgo Wenus, Przemień Mnie!) |-|Anime Crystal = * Venus Power, Make Up * Venus Star Power, Make Up * Venus Planet Power, Make Up |-|Manga = * Venus Power, Make Up (Potęgo Wenus, Przemień Mnie!) * Venus Star Power, Make Up (Gwiezdna Potęgo Wenus, Przemień Mnie!) * Venus Planet Power, Make Up (Planetarna Potęgo Wenus, Przemień Mnie!) * Venus Crystal Power, Make Up (Kryształowa Potęgo Wenus, Przemień Mnie!) |-|PGSM = * Venus Power, Make Up (Potęgo Wenus, Przemień Mnie!) Ataki i moce |-|Anime = * Crescent Beam * Crescent Beam Shower * Venus Love-Me Chain * Sailor Kick * Hissatsu Love-Me Moon Chain * Furious Random Crescent Beam Shots * Venus Love and Beauty Shock ; Grupowe moce i ataki * Sailor Teleport * Sailor Planet Power * Sailor Planet Attack * Silver Crystal Power * Sailor Special Garlic Attack |-|Anime Crystal = * Crescent Boomerang * Venus Love-Me Chain * Rolling Heart Vibration * Venus Wink Chain Sword ; Grupowe moce i ataki *''Sailor Planet Attack'' |-|Manga = * Crescent Boomerang * Sailor V Kick * Venus Love-Me Chain * Rolling Heart Vibration * Venus Wink Chain Sword * Venus Love and Beauty Shock * Venus Love and Galactica Shock * Akuryō Taisan (atak użyty tylko raz w Bitwie w szkole Rei i Minako) ; Grupowe moce i ataki *''Sailor Planet Attack'' * Sailor Planet Power * Galactica Gale * Galactica Planet Attack |-|PGSM = * Venus Beam * Venus Love-Me Chain * Rolling Heart Vibration * Nienazwany atak – Sailor Venus używa ataku, który nie został nazwany na ekranie, w którym użyła swojego Sailor Star Tambourine, aby wysłać energię w kształcie gwiazdy w kierunku jej celu. ; Grupowe moce i ataki * Sailor Planet Attack * Moonlight Attractive Attack |-|Musicale = * Crescent Beam * Venus Love-Me Chain * Rolling Heart Vibration * Venus Wink Chain Sword * Venus Love and Beauty Shock * Venus Love and Galactica Shock ; Grupowe moce i ataki * Sailor Planet Attack * Sailor Teleport * Sailor Planet Super Attack * Sailor Cosmos Attack |-|Gry = * Wink * Venus Kick * Chain Explosive Przedmioty :Zobacz w osobnym artykule: Przedmioty Sailor Venus. Etymologia imienia i moce Sailor Venus nosi imię drugiej planety Układu Słonecznego. Wenus została nazwana od imienia rzymskiej bogini miłości, której greckim odpowiednikiem jest Afrodyta. W języku japońskim planeta Wenus nosi nazwę Kinsei (jap. 金星): pierwszy znak kanji znaczy „złoto”, a drugi wskazuje na obiekt astronomiczny. W przeciwieństwie do innych Senshi, jej specjalne umiejętności nie pochodzą od tego żywiołu zawartego w nazwie planety, lecz są oparte na koncepcji miłości, jest to odniesienie do rzymskiej bogini miłości WenusPatrick Drazen: Anime Explosion! The What? Why? & Wow! of Japanese Animation, wyd. Stone Bridge Press; Berkeley, Kalifornia, s. 286. Jednak ze złota wykonane jest kilka broni, z których korzysta jako Sailor Venus, a kilka z jej ataków zawiera słowo "półksiężyc" w nazwie, głównie nabyte za czasów bycia Sailor V. Jest Wojowniczką Miłości i Piękna (jap. 愛と美の戦士) i Wojowniczką Miłości (jap. 愛の戦士), pod opieką "Planety Piękna" (jap. 美の星). Czarodziejka z Wenus ma kontrolę nad żywiołami światła i metalu, a jej moce mają tematykę miłości. Dziewczyna posiada Venus Chain, który nosi w pasie i złoty półksiężycowy bumerang. Strażniczka sprawiedliwości ma dobre zdolności fizyczne oraz doskonałe zdolności przywódcze, ponadto ma w swojej pieczy Święte Ostrze. Minako za pomocą swojej Magicznej Puderniczki potrafi przemienić się w każdą osobę i ujawnić prawdziwą tożsamość jej wroga. Podobnie jak reszta wojowniczek potrafi stworzyć pole ochronne i lewitować czy latać. Przypisy en:Sailor Venus de:Sailor Venus es:Sailor Venus (manga) hu:Vénusz tündér Kategoria:Inner Senshi Kategoria:Kobiety